Little interruptions
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Kakashi has a mountain of paperwork due, and if it's not finished on time, his boss is going to have his - well, you know. Enter Naruto, his ten year old adopted son who seems intent on capturing his attention.


"'Kashi?"

The steady plucking of the laptop keys immediately stopped and the man in question glanced up from the screen at the small voice.

"What is it, Naruto? I've already told you twice that I'm busy right now. I have to get this done; I don't have time for you right now, Kiddo."

"I know, but-"

"I don't want to hear any _buts_, but your little one heading back upstairs." The adoptive father sighed and then remembered something of importance. "Quietly, okay?"

He missed the miserable sniffle as Naruto padded back up the stairs because he'd already turned his attention back to the computer.

xx

"Naruto, that had better not be you coming back downstairs."

The third step from the bottom creaked, signalling that the ten year old had indeed been sneaking back down.

"Back upstairs, Kiddo."

It creaked again as Naruto disappeared and Kakashi let out another sigh, carding his fingers through his thick silver tresses.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to be working in the living room, where the TV and all of the kid's video games were, but his office was stuffy and he much preferred spreading out on the floor where he could work comfortably. And honestly, he'd only been there for an hour so far and there had been four interruptions so far. The boy was going to have to learn to fend for himself when he was busy, because if he didn't get this paperwork in on time, his boss was going to have his ass. And he'd prefer to keep it.

Glancing at the paper's scattered around the floor to either side of him, he honestly wished he could be spending time with his son. It was much more satisfying putting a smile on that whiskered face than it was doing paperwork of all things, but bosses must be kept happy.

Especially his, because Tsunade really _would_ beat his ass if it wasn't finished by the end of the day. All he could hope for was some understanding from the little blond in the way of no further disruptions.

xx

Another hour passed and it seemed like Kakashi's wish had come true. There wasn't even a peep from upstairs, which meant that Naruto had found something to keep himself busy.

Relieved, the silver haired man settled down, enjoying the peace and quiet for once that allowed him to concentrate. Page after page was completed, his fingers flying over the keys as he worked quickly through the mountain of emails he'd been sent by the wicked woman.

Time seemed to tick by quickly, as though matching the speedy strokes of his fingers over the laptop. When he finally took a break and dared a glance at the clock, he was shocked to find that two hours had passed.

While normally that wouldn't be alarming, there still hadn't been any noise from Naruto, and anyone that knew the blond was aware that he couldn't sit still for more than three seconds without making some kind of noise. Three hours was utterly impossible, unless something was seriously wrong with him.

Worry stabbed at the father's chest and he quickly deposited the laptop on the floor before pulling himself up, using the brown leather couch he'd been leaning up against for support. He grunted as he gained his feet and stretched his stiff legs, realizing belatedly that he shouldn't have stayed in the same position for so long.

"Naruto?" he called out as he padded up the stairs and down the narrow hallway towards the kid's bedroom.

There was no answer.

"Sunshine? You okay?"

Only tense silence met his call and Kakashi's steps quickened until he was pushing open the bedroom door. He glanced around quickly but Naruto wasn't in his room. The bright orange blankets were bunched up on the bed, thrown carelessly down near the foot of it so they hung over onto the floor. The room was nearly spotless. It looked like it hadn't been touched at all (save for the bed) since he'd made the kid clean up the day before.

Since he knew the blond wasn't downstairs, that left few possibilities. He quickly checked inside his own room, but that was empty as well. Which left only once room - and he was honestly afraid of what he would find there.

Kakashi's heart quickened as he made his way to the last room. The door had been left partly open and light shone out from beneath it, a bright sliver over the worn beige carpeting. He paused for a moment to listen and what he heard made his chest contract tightly.  
>The most miserable whimpering noise that had ever come out of Naruto's mouth.<p>

Panicked, the older man flung open the door and practically threw himself inside. He froze mid-step, his heart breaking as he spied his son, his little Sunshine, curled up on the tiled floor in a wretched little ball, clutching at his stomach.

"Naruto?" Kakashi cried, falling to his knees beside the little boy. "What's wrong, Sunshine?"

Teary blue eyes blinked open, hazy as they searched for the source of the panicked voice. The barest of smiles twitched at Naruto's lips and he uncurled one hand from his stomach, reaching out for the older man.

"'Kashi," he whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sick..."

Realization struck the father so hard that he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and mentally cursed at himself.

How could he have been so utterly stupid? It wasn't like Naruto to just listen to him and stay away. Normally the boy would bother him no matter how many times he ordered him not to, but each time he'd dutifully gone back upstairs. He hadn't even tried to put up a fight.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I should have noticed that something was wrong."

Reaching out, Kakashi gently laid his palm against the boy's sweaty forehead and sighed as he felt the high temperature. Scooping the small body up in his arms, he flicked the bathroom light off and headed for Naruto's bedroom. He stopped, however, when his shirt was tugged at weakly.

"You don't have time to take care of me, Papa," Naruto whined. "You have lotsa paperwork."

"It can wait. You're my priority right now."

"No!" The blond head shook in protest and Naruto struggled to get out of the strong hold, panicked. "No, you gotta do your work or that mean old lady is gonna come for your ass!"

Kakashi blinked down at the frantic kid before his deep chuckle rumbled around them. Shaking his head bemusedly, he smirked down at his son. "It's okay, Naruto. I'm sure she'll understand."

Doubtful, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He wasn't going to leave his sick son alone - at least more than he already had, albeit unintentionally. Everything else could wait.

"No," the blond replied firmly, before his voice softened. His glazed blue eyes lifted and met the mismatched gaze of his father, his struggles ceasing. "I just wanna stay with you. Can't I stay with you downstairs while you work?"

"I... don't see why not, but wouldn't you rather be in bed?"

"Nope," Naruto grinned. "I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you, 'Kashi."

The kid was impossible. Cute, and amazingly sweet, but impossible and probably one of the most stubborn human beings Kakashi had ever met. He wouldn't win, so what was the point in fighting?

"Alright. You win, Sunshine."

Shaking his head, Kakashi held tightly to the overheated body and carried the blond downstairs. Stopping in the kitchen, he set the kid on the counter while he fetched some medicine and watched carefully until it had been taken. Before he could pick Naruto up again, though, the boy scooted forward on the counter and wrapped his small legs around his waist, flinging his arms around his neck.

"Naruto..."

"'M comfortable," the blond mumbled drowsily.

Sighing, Kakashi hoisted the small body and carried him back into the living room. He settled himself on the floor where he'd been before, leaning back against the couch with his leech still attached to his front. His long legs curled beneath Naruto, supporting his weight, and his right arm wrapped around the slim waist to keep him from falling.

The laptop, which was still sitting in the exact same spot on the floor, was just out of reach. He couldn't help but smile as he leaned over to pull it closer, feeling warm, even puffs of breath against his neck. A soft snore ruffled the hair at his nape and he pulled the small body closer as he began typing slowly with his left hand.

When Kakashi had agreed to adopt Naruto, he hadn't quite known what he was getting himself into. Never before had he found himself so irritated, frustrated and... happy. Sure, it might take twice as long to finish now, and there was no way it would be on time, but seeing the content little face pressed up against him - content by just being in his presence - would be enough to get him through the reaming he would no doubt face by the 'mean old lady' he worked for.

It was totally worth it.


End file.
